Twiligth y Fluttershy, Colecion de Oneshots romanticos
by Enishi CrossSoul
Summary: Por que en cada realidad, en cada escenario y existencia, ambas estan destinadas a estar Juntas, de una manera u otra. Coleccion de Oneshots TwiShy. Cover, pues es una foto mia, cospleyeano en una animecon hace unos meses XD
1. Soñando con las estrellas

**Enishi: Buenas Tardes/Noches/Amaneceres/Mañanas dias o lo que sea que tengan en el instante que lean esto, continuo** **aquí** **, desde mi celular, una nueva entrega, una** **colección** **de Oneshots, sobre mi OTP ( That means ONLY TRUE PAIRING!) del fandom de MLP, Twiligth x Fluttershy, Yay! Coooomo sea, estoy retrasado con mis otros proyectos por que, la verdad me da pereza y me cuesta escribir en mi celular, pero no se preocupen, el proximo mes, cuando me llege mi nueva compu y yo al fin entre en vacaciones, estare de vuelta a Full, sin mas que decir sino hasta el final de esto, los dejo con el primer cap!.**

Fluttershy cayó contra el césped, una pequeña, risita de potrilla escapa de su delicada garganta al sentir el golpe delicado de las hojas suaves contra su suave pelaje amarillo; dejó que sus alas se extiendan a su ápice, que se extiende como ella, luego extendió sus patas para darse un descanso de un largo día en que a sus cascos estuvieron de aquí para allá por las exigencias de sus amiguitos animales, antes de degustar de nuevo en su posición de reposo por los costados. Con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, dejó que sus brillantes ojos aguamarina se fijaran hacia arriba para disfrutar de la majestuosa vista del cielo nocturno. – La Princesa Luna hace un trabajo maravilloso, ¿no es así?- Dijo Fluttershy a su amiga, su voz tranquila forjada con temor totalmente perceptible. Su visión se sacudió brevemente en la dirección de su amigo alicornio que estaba demasiado ocupada para ser sorprendida por la sobrecarga de esplendor. _Hubo algunos lugares de interés que estaban aun mejor que cuanto más miraba a_ ellos.

-Luna no organiza todos los aspectos de la noche-, dijo Twilight Sparkle, dijo con esfuerzo de una paciencia que hace tiempo la había abandonado, sin siquiera molestarse en hacer contacto visual con Fluttershy, tan absorta estaba en la reparación de lente de campo desviado del telescopio ... un telescopio que estaba a unos cinco segundos de ser destruido con un martillo. -Ella levanta la luna, al igual que Celestia levanta el sol de la mañana. Todo lo demás es- -se movió, un casco manchado de grasa en la dirección general de la marquesina de estrellas-Solo en efecto secundario de sus principales habilidades-.

-Oh-, respondió la pegaso, sonando decepcionada por esta revelación. Por mucho que ella respetaba el conocimiento de Twilight Sparkle, a veces podia ser un poco, bueno ... desilusionante. El intelecto estaba todo bien y era algo bueno, por supuesto, pero por que no tenía que haber espacio para un poco de romance, ¿no? ¿Hubo algún daño en la creencia de una pequeña mentira, intrascendente después de todo? Fluttershy rodó sobre su estómago y se acercó a su amiga, mirando a través de los ojos entrecerrados en el instrumento que trabajó con la curiosidad de una potrilla. -¿Puedo ... Quiero decir, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?-

-¿Sabes algo sobre reparación de los telescopios?-, Preguntó Twiligth cortantemente, ignorando la mirada que Fluttershy le estaba dando al recoger otra herramienta de la caja pequeña y llevarla a apoyarse sobre la gran cantidad de tornillos sueltos , engranajes deformados y otros problemas innumerables que el aparato había desarrollado después de su almacenamiento prolongado en el sótano del castillo de la Amistad. Una sensación de cansancio se apoderó de ella como otra cosa parecía ir mal.

-Bueno, no,- Fluttershy respondió, mordiéndose el labio inferior con tristeza, irracionalmente sintiendo que todo era culpa de ella. Técnicamente, la pegaso lo supuso, lo es.

-Bien.- La alicornio niveló un casco cerrado en el monte de conectarlo al trípode. Ella le dio un empuje firme, pero no lo suficiente para golpear la vuelta. Inmediatamente sintió pesar por haberlo hecho, a sabiendas de lo que el telescopio había pasado, y conociendo su estado de fragilidad actual. -Al parecer, tampoco los reparo yo…-, dijo, la frustración que comienza a hervir otra vez en su tono normalmente plácido y sereno.

Fluttershy se sentó en cuclillas, su hocico arrugado para formar un ceño fruncido. -Lo siento.-

-Está bien. Es mi culpa por no darle una vez más antes de irnos. Debería haber sabido que iba a requerir más ajustes de los que yo podía hacer en el campo. Pero no, como de costumbre, me apresuro en algo sin realmente prepararme para ello.- Twilight dejó escapar un suspiro cansado , lanzando el artilugio se aferró en su pata, y luego al suelo en un golpe suave. El telescopio había sido uno de unos preciosos objetos que ella había sido capaz de recuperar de los restos de la Biblioteca Golden Oaks después de su destrucción por Tirek. Una pequeña punzada de algo tiraba de ella. No estaba segura de si era culpa o tristeza.¿Tal vez ambos? Ningun pony había muerto, la biblioteca puede ser reconstruida y reponerse, pero ... Twilight no podía deshacerse de la idea de que había fallado de alguna manera en su asignación. Ella echó un ojo para evaluar a Fluttershy.

La pegaso siempre sabía cuando una criatura estaba en peligro, sin importar de qué se trataba; podría ser que ella había sentido la angustia de Twiligth, y había sugerido este pequeño viaje observar las estrellas como una forma de relajarse? Ella nunca había sabido que Fluttershy poria haber tomado un interés en la astronomía antes, de todos modos. Si es así, no se había enterado sino hasta ahora.

-Uh, ¿estás bien, Twiligth?-, Preguntó Fluttershy, la empatía prácticamente irradiando de ella mientras colocaba un casco en su hombro con una amable mirada. –Parece que esta pequeña salida a ver estrellaste esta afectando umm…negativamente-

-Estoy bien-, respondió Twiligth, colocando sobre el casco de Fluttershy la suya su propia y dándole un pequeño apretón. -Estoy molesto conmigo misma.-

-No lo estes….- Fluttershy deseaba que había algo que pudiera hacer o decir para consolar a la alicornio, pero de vez en cuando, eso pequeños enfrentamientos de Twiligth contra su depresión tendían a ser episodios que ella necesitaba trabajar por su cuenta, a su propio ritmo.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo-, respondió Twiligth, ofreciendo la pegaso una sonrisa un poco forzada, deseando que ella sólo pudiera dormir y olvidarse de sus problemas durante unas horas. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tenido que cerrar de ojos en una noche decente ... no desde la destrucción de la biblioteca, de hecho, y que había sido confinada a las frías paredes, impersonales del castillo.

El aire de la noche era cálida, pero no tanto que se convirtió en una, sofocando la presencia dominante de la pareja; la suave brisa a la deriva desde el oeste , y la mente de Fluttershy estaba llena de visiones de sus compañeros pegasos - liderados por el Rainbow Dash, siempre incontenible - agitando el viento y la dirección a donde tenía que estar. No envidio a esta tarea. Durante sus años de formación, que había sido doblemente terrible en tanto vuelo _y_ la manipulación del clima. Los conceptos que los demás en su clase de la escuela de vuelo habían dado por sentado habían parecido una lengua extranjera a ella.

-Fluttershy, lo siento mucho.- El Tono cansado, pero-contrito de Twiligth corto sus pensamientos, sacudiéndola de su ensueño.

-¿Por qué?-, Preguntó la pegaso, sorprendida por la brusquedad de la disculpa y pinchazos hasta las orejas.

-Por tal compañía terrible. Por arruinar lo que debería haber sido una noche de diversión para las dos. Por hablarte mal ti .-

-No me hablaste mal…- Fluttershy respondió en un bajo, casi divertido, suave, tono de voz _;_ que había tenido en su totalidad demasiada experiencia con ponis al estar enojados con ella, y aunque le molestaba, ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que cambiar quién era. Ella le regalo a Twiligth con una pequeña sonrisa. -Siempre es decepcionante cuando las cosas no salen según lo planeado, pero ... todavía estamos aquí, juntas, y eso es lo que realmente importa.- Dejó que sus ojos se vuelvan hacia el cielo una vez más. -Y todavía podemos ver las estrellas, telescopio o no.-

-Eres muy lista sabes-, dijo Twilihyj, sentada al lado de Fluttershy y mirando hacia arriba, también. En un impulso repentino, se permitió estar más cerca hasta que sus pelajes se rozaron. -Fluttershy?-

-Mm?- La Pegaso sintió el hocico de Twiligth en su cuello, el aliento calido de la nariz acariciando la sensible piel allí. En otro tiempo, este tipo de aproximación excesiva en contacto con otro pony hubiera hecho esto muy incómodo. Su espalda se puso rígida por su propia voluntad, pero no era el mismo tipo de molestias que ella había experimentado siempre cuando otro pony había tratado de acercarse a ella en el pasado. Se trataba de un conjunto de emociones más personal, una especie de dolor que ella acumuló hasta ahora.

-Me alegro de que me invitaras a salir esta noche- dijo Twiligth, cerrando los ojos y saboreando el calor saliendo de su amiga con un suspiro de satisfacción, desconociendo o ignorando la tensión repentina de su amiga. Ella estaba tan acostumbrado a las nerviosismo de la pegaso que ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar en ello como un problema. Twiligth no se sentía el frío, así como la brisa comenzó a crecer en intensidad, pero era un tipo diferente de calidez que ella buscó en la proximidad al cuerpo de Fluttershy, de todos modos. -Yo no quiero pasar ni un minuto más en ese castillo, y sentir lástima por mí misma.-

Antes de que Fluttershy podría formar ningún tipo de respuesta, las exhalaciones lentas y rítmicas que besaron a su cuello y la oreja le dijeron que Twiligth se había quedado dormida; con una sonrisa irónica, ella con cuidado y ternura bajó la cabeza de su amiga hasta que descansaba en su regazo. La pegaso pasó un casco a través de la suave melena de Twiligth, sedoso, trazando la línea casi invisible, donde se reunieron sus reflejos púrpura y rosa. Los alicornio agitada, sus piernas moviéndose mientras buscaban una posición más cómoda, pero no se despertó, en vez de eso, sentándose más profundo en el abdomen de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy dejó escapar el ligero suspiro que había estado conteniendo con cautela, para no despertar a su amiga, sin saber si reír o llorar. -Tenía la esperanza de que esa noche sería la noche que por fin te lo diría, Twiligth,- dijo la pegaso, una lágrima solitaria trazando su camino por la delicada curva de su mejilla. Apenas sintió la humedad, sin embargo. Fluttershy la dejo gotear sobre la melena de Twiligth a un lado y miró su rostro al dormir; su corazón se agita mientras lo hacía, y una curiosa estanqueidad se apoderó de su estómago. -Eres tan hermosa, y divertida, y amable, e inteligente, y todas las cosas que yo estoy segura nunca podría ser.- Más lágrimas cayeron. -No cometas el mismo error estúpido que hice y dejes que la falta de confianza te impida perseguir sus sueños, cualesquiera que sean.- Como para probar sus propias palabras para sí misma, Fluttershy se inclinó y colocó el más pequeño de los besos en la punta de cuerno de Twiligth.- Perdon por no decirlo antes…te amo Twiligth…-

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la pegaso sucumbiera al cansancio; su último pensamiento de vigilia era, por lo general, uno de vergüenza aguda y que estaba agradecida de que su amiga no viera el rubor carmesí romper a través de su rostro: ella había esperado que al mostrar un interés en uno de los pasatiempos de Twiligth, por ser un poco, un poco más abierta y expresiva a su alrededor, que podría llegar a la princesa alicornio para ... que la notara a ella. No había bastante trabajado de esa manera, pero, con una última mirada agotada a la princesa durmiente, ella decidió que era suficiente.

Cuando Fluttershy soñaba, soñaba con brillantes, estrellas brillantes y resplandeciendo en el cielo.

Pero estas no eran las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo….

 **Ok, y corte, cap uno listo, unas reglas para esta** **colección** **de historias.**

 **Los primeros 3 caps seran mios, luego acepto pedidos de ideas, solo tienen que seguir una regla: Exclusiva, total, inexorable, indiscutible,** **incontable** **, irreversible, insoluble, inindustriable, incorruptiblemente** **…** **.( Sigue diciendo cosas con** **"** **iN** **"** **por otros 3 parrafos** **…** **)** **…** **Impersonal, inmutable e** **inverosímilmente** **, solo TwiShy, no importa si dan ideas humanas o Equestres, serán bienvenidas, tambien si tienen a Twi y a Shy como pairing secundario igual ( Ej: Podria ser un fic centrado en Rainbow x Aplejack y si tiene una** **participación** **de Twiligth y Fluttershy, también se aprueba).**

 **Si algun gracioso tiene las bolas de pedirme los siguientes Pairings: DiscordShy, Fluttermac, TwiFlash o TwiSpike, solo para tratar de encabronarme, voy a rastrearlos, encontrarlos y los asesinare de una manera tan lenta y dolorosa que lloraran lagrimas de alegria cuando finalmente decida matarlos** **…** **..Just kidding XD ( Or not** **…** **..)**

 **Si algun autor les gusta una idea que sea mia en un Oneshot ( Aclarare cuando sean ideas de alguien mas) y quiera tratar de continuarlo en un fic mas largo, o tal vez usarla para otro fic, avisen, yo no muerdo y les daré el permiso que quieran, solo avisen :3**

 **Sin mas que decir, muchas gracias por leer, y nos vemos en el proximo cap, Matta-ne!**


	2. La enfermedad de Twiligth

**Enishi: Tan rapido? Pues si! Amigos el cap 2 ya esta , jeje, sin mas que decir, comenzemos con esto YEAH!.**

Fue una brillante y soleada mañana en Ponyville. Los pájaros cantaban alegremente y no había una sola nube en el cielo. Twilight Sparkle estaba demasiada perdida en sus pensamientos para notar el buen tiempo mientras trotaba por las calles de Ponyville, una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. Ella llegó a la puerta de Carrusel Boutique y la abrió. Rarity, ocupada trabajando en un nuevo conjunto, no la vio entrar. Twiligth gritó -Rarity, lo siento molestarte, pero necesito su ayuda con un problema que he estado teniendo.-

Rarity volvió la cabeza, sorprendida. -Twilight, Querida estoy siempre dispuesta a ayudar a un amigo- respondió ella. que es lo que te tienen tan preocupada?-

-Bueno, creo que yo podría estar bajo los efectos de una nueva enfermedad-, dijo Twiligth. -Tiene que ser algo nuevo, porque he buscado a través de toda la sección de libros médicos y no encontré nada que coincida con mis síntomas.-

Rarity frunció el ceño con preocupación, y luego dio unos pasos hacia atrás. -No es contagioso, ¿verdad? ¿Seguro que debes estar por la ciudad cuando estás enferma?-

Twiligth negó con la cabeza y sonrió para tranquilizarla.-Hasta donde yo sé, no se está extendiendo a ningun pony más-, respondió ella. -Y los síntomas no son como cualquier enfermedad que halla oído nunca antes.- Twiligth levitó un portapapeles con su magia y comenzó a leer de éste. -Hice una lista de ellos. Frecuencia cardiaca elevada, enrojecimiento en la cara, dificultad para hablar coherentemente, dificultad para concentrarse en lo que estoy haciendo-, recitó. -Lo extraño de estos síntomas es que sólo ocurren cuando estoy cerca o pensando Fluttershy. No puedo haber desarrollado una alergia a ella, ¿verdad?-Preguntó Twiligth, el ceño fruncido por la confusión.

Los ojos de Rarity se ensancharon al escuchar este último punto de la lista de Twiligth. -Oh por…. Creo que sé por qué no has tenido éxito en la búsqueda de información sobre este tema en tu biblioteca, Twiligth,- dijo con una sonrisa. -Tu deberías estar buscando en la sección de romance.-

Twiligth parecía aún más desconcertado. -¿Qué? La sección de romance? ¿Cómo puedo encontrar ayuda para una enfermedad nueva a partir de ahí?-

-Bueno, no creo que lo que está tratando es una enfermedad, cariño-, dijo Rarity. -A mí me suena como que tiene un ligero enamoramiento hacia Fluttershy.-

La mandíbula de Twiligth cayó. -Yo, uh, buh ...- se las arreglo para balbucear. Recorrió la lista de los síntomas de nuevo y volvió a pensar en cuando habían aparecido primero. Hace dos semanas, Fluttershy había visitado la biblioteca. Había llevado un libro sobre los murciélagos, y abrazó a Twiligth antes de salir. Cada vez que había estado alrededor o incluso pensado en Fluttershy desde entonces, fue que había notado esas sensaciones extrañas. Twiligth se sonrojó. -Creo que será mejor que regrese a la biblioteca y hacer una investigación sobre el amor y el romance-, dijo Twiligth, casi para sí misma. Corrió afuera y por la calle. Se fue tan bruscamente que no oyó a Rarity llamándola.

-Twilight, vuelve! Te puedo ayudar a preparar la cita perfecta!-

Temprano en la tarde, Rainbow Dash abrió la puerta de la biblioteca de Ponyville para ver Twilight Sparkle rodeada de un gran lío de libros en el piso. Twiligth estaba demasiado ocupada en su lectura de por lo menos cinco libros a la vez, como para fijarse en ella al entrar, por lo que Rainbow dijo, -Hey Twiligth! Estoy buscando algunos libros que aun no haya leido de Daring Doo-

Twiligth sacudió la cabeza por la sorpresa. -¿Qué? ¡Oh, todos los libros de A.K Jerling están en ese estante, creo.- Twiligth señaló un estante a la derecha de Rainbow de manera desinteresada. Luego volvió a leer sus libros.

-¿Que estas leyendo Cerebrito?- pregunto Rainbow Dash. Echó un vistazo a los títulos de los libros delante de Twiligth. -Romance para tontos. Citas 101: Todo lo que siempre quiso saber acerca de citas (Pero no se atrevió a preguntar),- Rainbow leyo.

-Esto, creo que estoy, enamorada de, um, una pony pero no estoy segura de cuál libro tiene el mejor método para decirle cómo me siento- respondió Twiligth. -Un libro sugiere que le pida a mi pony especial una cita, otro dice que yo debería decirle mis sentimientos sin invitarla a salir, y un tercer libro dice que ambas son igual de buenas estrategias. Es todo muy confuso, sobre todo porque yo sólo di cuenta que estaba enamorada de esta pony hoy…-.

Rainbow sonrió. –Esta, así que es una ella? ¿Quién es la Pony suertuda, Twiligth?-

Twiligth suspiró. -Si te comprometes a decirle a nadie-

-Lo prometo-, dijo Rainbow.

-O reírte,- Twilight termino.

-Voy a tratar de no hacerlo. Sólo dime quién es ella- dijo Rainbow con impaciencia.

Twiligth suspiró. -Está bien, es Fluttershy. Estoy enamorada de Fluttershy-, murmuró.

Rainbow negó con la cabeza. -Vamos Twiligth, pensaste que me río de eso? Yo soy tu amiga-, dijo Rainbow, aunque ligeros espasmos en su respiración mostraban que estaba conteniendo unas risitas.

-Lo sé, estoy haciendo esto de manera muy desordenada, pero me preocupa- dijo Twiligth,. -¿Y si le digo y ella no se siente de la misma manera? ¿Y si al decirle a Fluttershy sobre mis sentimientos destrozo todo nuestro grupo de amigas?- Rainbow gimió y puso su casco contra su rostro en un exasperado Facehoof, mientras Twiligth seguía divagando -Bueno, tal vez eso es un poco extremo, pero-

-¿Un poco?- Rainbow intervino. -Creo que nuestra amistad es más fuerte que eso, Twiligth.-

-Bueno, pero debería centrarme en el problema principal que tengo ahora…- Twilight murmuró. Se volvió hacia los libros delante de ella y se frotó la barbilla con una pezuña. -¿Cómo puedo dejar que Fluttershy se entere que estoy interesada en ella? ¿Preferiria un enfoque más directo o ...- Ella continuó hablando y moviendo de un tirón a través de guías de referencia como Rainbow puso los ojos y examinó el estante de libros de A.K Jerling. Rainbow pareció oír algo sobre el sonido de los balbuceos neuróticos de Twiligth. Ella apartó la mirada de la estantería y miró alrededor de la habitación. La puerta de la biblioteca estaba abierta, y una pegaso amarilla de rosa melena estaba de pie en la puerta.

-Twilight,- Rainbow advirtió, pero Twiligth no estaba escuchando.

-... pero si preguntarle directamente a Fluttershy por una cita la asusta , entonces tal vez debería decirle mis sentimientos, y- Twiligth levantó la vista de sus libros. -¿Has dicho algo, Rainbow?- Rainbow Dash apuntó con una pezuña a la puerta abierta, y a una Fluttershy ruborizada al extremo.

-Oh…-, dijo Twiligth, y dejó caer todos los libros que estaba levitando, gruñendo luego escondió su rostro avergonzada con sus patas delanteras. Fluttershy se sonrojó aún más, luego sonrió tímidamente.

-Twilight, um, yo estaría feliz de ir a una cita contigo…-, dijo Fluttershy. -….Si eso está bien contigo, quiero decir mmmm, si no estás demasiado ocupada o-

-¡SÍ!- Gritó Twiligth.

Fluttershy solto un –Eep- Asustada, saltó y se aferro a las vigas del techo, totalmente sorprendida por la potencia del grito.

-Jeje, lo siento- Twilight murmuró, sonrojándose furiosamente. Fluttershy se soltó de la viga y lentamente se acercó a Twiligth, cuando llego a su lado puso un ala sobre ella.

-Bueno, creo que he encontrado lo que estaba buscando-, dijo Rainbow Dash, tomando un libro de la estantería y se dirigía a la puerta. -Las dejo, dos tortolitas, solas."-Ella sonrió y voló fuera, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Si no te importa que te pregunte…solo si quieres responder claro…, hace ¿cuánto tiempo te has sentido de esta manera hacia mí?, si no es molestia responder por supuesto..- preguntó Fluttershy.

"Unas dos semanas supongo, pero me llevo hasta hoy para darme cuenta de que, amor era lo que estaba sintiendo,- respondió Twiligth. Ella se rió entre dientes. -Si yo no hubiera ido a pedir a Rarity su ayuda, aun así, no me habría dado cuenta."

-Rarity te ayudó? Oh, eso explica por qué ella me dijo que viniera a verte en la biblioteca cuando me detuve en su tienda- dijo Fluttershy. -Ella es en la que confié en cuando me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti hace unos meses. Ella sugirió que visite la biblioteca con más frecuencia, hasta que reuníera el coraje para invitarte a salir…-

Twiligth sonrió. -Bueno, parece que su juego de parejas con nosotros ha dado sus frutas. Por lo tanto, sé que es un poco apresurado, pero ¿Estaría bien si tenemos nuestra cita esta noche?-

-Oh, eso sería maravilloso-, dijo Fluttershy, revoloteando sobre el suelo felizmente….

 **Y Corte, jaja, les gusto, lo odian, habrán dejado un review en el cap anterior en lo que yo publique este, jaja no importa, gracias por leer y nos vemos la proxima, Matta-ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enishi; Hola, bienvenidos al tercer cap de esto, otro oneshot, como sea, me importa poco lel contador de reviews, este fic tubo bastantes visitas e incluso un par de pedidos, gracias, y un aviso al final.**

-Twiligth, tienes alguna idea de lo que estas haciendo?- Pregunto Sunset Shimer levantando una ceja intrigada mirando a sus amigas.

-Estoy tratando de averiguar cómo funciona la magia aquí,- La Twiligth Sparkle de este lado del espejo explico, enchufando lo último de la maquinaria complicada. Vestida en una blanca bata de laboratorio, ella volvió a mirar al resto de sus amigas con una sonrisa. -¿Por qué les crecen orejas, colas, y alas como de un pony y que tienen que ver sus instrumentos con eso….-

Fluttershy estaba en el centro del laboratorio de la escuela, retorciéndose en su lugar nerviosa, como una paloma en una jaula. -Uhm ...- Sus dedos se acurrucaron pensativos lo largo de la circunferencia de su pandereta. -¿Estás segura de que tenemos que averiguarlo?-

Fluttershy se estremeció, porque al final de su aliento, Twiligth Sparkle estaba allí, con los brazos extendidos, mientras colocaba un casco de metal encima de su cabeza. Varios diodos de metal y cables eléctricos fueron incorporados en el casco. Ellos estaban siendo canalizados en una consola de un ordenador cercano que emitía pitidos y ruidos con montones de datos grabados en su pantalla.

-Será divertido!- Twiligth aseguró con una sonrisa. Ella sujetó la delicada barbilla de Fluttershy. -Sólo empiecen a tocar. Ni siquiera sabrán que estoy aquí -.

Fluttershy apretó los dientes, mirando nerviosamente en el resto de sus amigas.

Dentro de un minuto, Twilgith tenia todo listo, Sunset por su parte de manera muy inteligente y racional dicidio observar el experimento desde la ventana tras la puerta del laboratorio. La sala vibraba de energía eléctrica, y Fluttershy estaba en el centro de todo. Después de un chequeo final sobre la lectura de su monitor de la computadora, Twiligth se dio la vuelta, sus ojos violetas brillando por encima de una sonrisa amistosa. Ella le dio a Fluttershy arriba de un pulgar enguantado.

La respuesta de Fluttershy era una mirada ansiosa de reojo al casco de metal aferrado a su cráneo. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos persistentes, comenzó a hacer sonar su pandereta. La percusión melódica trajo consigo un aire de familiaridad, y pronto la chica relajada, entro en el ritmo de un número musical ensayado que había escrito ella misma. Dentro de un minuto, se había olvidado por completo sobre el experimento, los cables atados a su persona, o los múltiples ojos curiosos pegados a su figura, sus amigas tambien presentes empezaron a sumergirce en la musica, y empezaron a tocar de la misma manera.

No mucho tiempo después, mágicas orejas de pony se materializaron debajo de su cabello. Una cola de color rosa suave y esponjosa creció en una neblina de luz dorada. Y justo cuando las cosas empezaban a ir a las mil maravillas, hubo una explosión de energía multicolor, como un gigantesco caleidoscopio, y luego ...

-Finalmente, después de todo este ensayo, he llegado a una conclusión definitiva.-

Las chicas levantaron la vista de sus instrumentos, parpadeando con curiosidad.

Twiligth Sparkle estaba en el otro extremo del laboratorio o de la escuela, al menos, la mayor parte de ella. La bata de laboratorio de la joven estaba en jirones carbonizados y su cabello sobresalía en direcciones aleatorias, todavía chispeando con el exceso de energía mágica.

Tosió una tos con un sereno aliento de color arco iris translúcido, se tambaleó hacia atrás y adelante, con los ojos finos mirando a sus amigas detrás de unos lentes chamuscados. -No tengo ni idea de cómo funciona la magia en este mundo,- ella gimió derrotada entonces se dejo caer, de manera tanto dramática como exhausta sobre un sofá cercano. –Mmmmm….-

-¡Oh!- Fluttershy se escondió detrás de la pandereta. -¡Dios mío!-

-Woohoo!- Pinkie Pie lanzo su puño al aire en señal de victoria aun sentada detrás de la bateria. –Ahora! Eso es lo que yo llamo un fracaso!-

-Creo que te enseñé bien-, dijo Rarity con una suave sonrisa. Dejando a un lado su teclado sintetizador, se acercó y se sentó junto a su amiga . -¿Estas bien, cariño?-

-Mmmmff ... estoy viva,- Twiligth jadeó. -Sin embargo, lo exhausta que estaba hacia que la muerte parezca una buena alternativa.-

-Así que no podiste averiguar la naturaleza de nuestros poderes de Pony!- Rainbow Dash se encogió de hombros, posando con su guitarra. -Gran cosa! Es mágia Duh! -Ella sonrió con orgullo. -No se puedes medir la genialidad no importa cuánto te esfuerces!-

-Aunque, calculo que aprendimos una o dos cosas acerca de nuestras habilidades en el intento-, dijo Applejack con una sonrisa. -¿Por qué, si pudiera hacer que tantas manzanas, deliciosas, y brillantes aparezcan de la nada solo tirando de unas cuantas cuerdas, entonces los ingresos del negocio de mi familia podría incrementar masivamente!-

-Sí, bueno, me temo que no funciona de esa manera, Applejack-, dijo Twiligth sacandoce los anteojos para limpiarlos. Rarity la ayudó a su lado, mientras que la joven desempolvó su bata de laboratorio. -Todas esas proyecciones mágicas de las manzanas, las mariposas, y los globos? Duran sólo mientras el hechizo mágico en sí. Me temo que no son permanentes -.

-Oh.- Applejack parpadeó y se frotó la barriga. -Bueno, no es de extrañar que ciento tanta maldita hambre después de comerme una de esas manzanas- Ella se encogió de hombros. -Supongo que esta desapareció dentro de mi estomago.-

-Ahora que lo pienso, también tengo un poco de hambre-, dijo Rarity. Ella sonrió a las demás. -Tal vez una visita a la Pasteleria está en orden, hmmm?-

! Clanggg Pinkie Pie derribó varios platillos en un salto acelerado hacia la puerta. –Yo pido primero! Pastelillos de chocolate! -

-¡Hey!- Rainbow Dash corrio tras ella. –Yo quiero con glaseado azul! Pinkie!-

Applejack y Rarity tranquilamente salió por la puerta. -Twiligth?- Rarity miró hacia atrás. -¿Quieres venir con nosotras? Debes de estar muriendo de hambre después de toda esta sucia ... erm ... ciencia. Eheh -.

-Gracias. Pero ... uhm ... no, gracias. -Twiligth sonrió nerviosamente. Ella estaba a medio camino a través de enderezar los extremos crispados de su cabellera enmarañada. – Me siento como el filtro quemado de un cigarrillo.- Ahogando un bostezo, sonrió aturdida. -Creo que voy a ir a casa, ducharme, y descansar por hoy.-

-Oh, muy bien entonces.- Rarity asintió con la cabeza y se fue. -Ten cuidado, cariño! Esta fue ... uhm ... muy informativo! -

-! Nos vemos mañana, Terroncito! -Añadió Applejack. La puerta se cerró en silencio detrás de la dos.

Twiligth suspiró. Ella se dio la vuelta para recoger sus cosas ...

... cuando ella se golpeó la nariz con un rostro amarillo suave que choco contra ella.

-Eeep!- Fluttershy se tambaleó hacia atrás, abrazando el pandero hacia su pecho.

-Guh!- Twiligth se apoyó en un monitor de computadora. -¡Oh! Fluttershy! ¡Lo siento mucho! No sabía que todavía estabas aquí! -

-Es ... está bien ...- La chica se enderezó un mechón suelto de cabello rosa que ... colgaba suelto de nuevo. -No es tu culpa que sea callada como un ratón.-

-Sólo tengo que enderezar algunas cosas,- dijo Twiligth sacándose su bata de laboratorio y colgando la cosa hecha jirones sobre el escritorio de un borde. Ella sintio la piel de gallina de los hombros y los brazos al descubierto. -¿No quieres ir con las otras chicas a comer algo después de la escuela en la cafetería?-

Silencio.

Twiligth parpadeó. Llegando a más, tomo su mochila y la puso sobre su hombro, dándose la vuelta. -... Fluttershy?-

-Hmmm?- La joven parpadeó y se sacudió ligeramente. -¡Oh! Uhm ... sí, pero ... pero primero yo solo ... -Se aclaró la garganta de manera adorable. En la luz de la tarde desde las ventanas, sus pálidas mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado. -Yo sólo quería estar segura de que estabas bien.-

-¿Eh?-

-Bueno, pues recibiste una gran cantidad de golpes dolorosos con toda esta experimentación-, dijo Fluttershy. -Casi me dio un ataque al corazón cuando los cables conectados a Rarity hicieron que te tropezaras y cayeras al suelo.-

-Pffft.- Twiligth rodó los ojos con una sonrisa agradable. -Por favor ... no fue nada, luego de ser exorcizada con magia por una Sunset a máximo poder esto definitivamente no es nada- Sonrío recordando nostálgicamente aquella ocasión

Fluttershy la miró fijamente.

Twiligth arqueó una ceja. -...¿sin ofender?-

-¡Oh! Uhm ... si. Por supuesto. -Fluttershy miró al suelo. Ella rebotó una de sus piernas hacia arriba y abajo, acatando la baldosa por debajo de ellos. -Así que ... uhm ... no estás herida o algo?-

-¡Por supuesto que no! Es muy amable de tu parte el estar tan preocupada por mi. -

Fluttershy produjo una exhalación entrecortada. -Sí ...- Más silencio. -Bien. Uhm. – Mas incomodo silencio, arrastrando los pies, y ella salio corriendo en una manchon amarillo y rosa. -Adiós, Twiligth.-

Twiligth Sparkle la siguió con la mirada. Su ceño fruncido en un pensamiento. Eventualmente, ella se encogió de hombros, y luego camino en círculos por la habitación, almacenando sus diversos conjuntos de equipos de laboratorio.

En medio de todo esto, sin embargo, algo le hizo cosquillas en la parte posterior del cuello. Al principio, ella pensó que era el aire acondicionado que salia de uno de los orificios de ventilación de techo. Sólo que ... el toque de cosquilleo se demoró, y pronto comenzó de nuevo de manera irregular.

Con un jadeo, Twiligth golpeo la su nuca. Algo revoloteó a través de su visión periférica. Ella giró a tiempo para ver algo rosa, una mariposa transparente con un brillante tono rosado que se alejaba de ella en dirección al techo y desapareciendo en una nube de éter nebuloso.

-Eh ...- Frotando su barbilla, Twiligth se recostó. -Uno de los espectros musicales debe haber dejado alguna información residual.- Se quedó en silencio contemplativo. -Fascinante!-, ella agarró su portapapeles, señaló el tiempo y la observación, y rodeó con un lápiz rojo. -Quién sabe, Applejack, tal vez no estaremos cortas de algunas deliciosas 'manzanas brillantes' a la espera de ser comidas después de todo.-

Con una risita ocasional, Twiligth archivó el portapapeles en su mochila y salió del laboratorio. Apagó las luces al salir.

-Mmmmm-mmm-mmm ...- Twiligth tarareaba agradablemente para sí misma mientras barajan través de la ciudad, sosteniendo con sus manos las correas de su mochila. Tenia puestos unos pequeños auriculares y una sonrisa relajada en su rostro. -Hmmm-mmmm ... if I can touch your heart I can tell how you fell, ...- tarareando las partes de la cancion en japones. se detuvo en una intersección, esperando la señal. -Unnnngh ... they`re all the same, looking like dolls-

Coches y camiones pasaban por la calle, sus ventanas brillando sobre el rostro de Twiligth con el color rojo de la tarde . Al otro lado de la calle, Twiligth podía ver tres niñas montando dos bicicletas y una monopatín. Ellas saludaron al pasar.

Sonriendo, ella le devolvió el saludo. Mientras lo hacía, sin embargo, un objeto ligero como una pluma se aferró a la punta del dedo anular.

-¿Eh?- Twiligth bajó la mano. Ella abrió la boca, un poco sorprendida, al ver a una mariposa brillante sosteniendoce de su mano. -¿Qué ...?- Ante sus ojos parpadeantes, la eterea mariposa viajó hasta su muñeca, haciéndole cosquillas en el interior de su antebrazo. -Uhm ... wow. Eso es ... eso es una larga distancia desde el laboratorio hasta aqui -

En un estallido de luz brillante, extendió sus alas y despegó. Dio la casualidad de que el rostro curioso y fascinado de Twiligth estaba en el camino.

-Gaah!- Ella se echó hacia atrás, remando furiosamente los puños frente a ella como un pony enfadado. Dos jadeos después, volvió a abrir sus ojos violetas, sin ver nada, pero una nube en desvanecimiento de energía fucsia. Tosiendo un poco pues el etereo polvo llego a su boca, la chica hizo un gesto da la niebla brillante que se alejaba a la distancia y suspiro: -Está bien. Eso fue extraño...-

Una camioneta Sub-urnama bocino con fuerza, Twiligth salio de su estupor y vio a la Sub-directora Luna en la camioneta, señalándole que la señal de paso de peatones estaba en verde ahora.

Tragando saliva con nerviosismo ante la gran fila de automóviles esperando por que ella pasara, la chica agarró su mochila de nuevo y corrió a través del camino, dirigiéndose directamente a su apartamento.

La puerta principal de su departamento se abrió con un clic metálico.

Twiligth se arrastró adentro, cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y luego despojadoce de su mochila. Se frotó la cabeza con un suspiro de cansancio, entonces continuo arrastrandoce a la cocina. Enciendo la luz, ella se dejó caer en una silla en la mesa de la cocina, y luego se inclinó para desatarse los zapatos. Por fin, sacó el primer artículo con un gemido cansado.

En el mismo momento su pie era libre ... algo más salió de su zapato. Y fueron dos cosas las que salieron, pues primero salio el pie de Twiligth.

Un pequeño grito salió de los pulmones de la Twiligth cuando ella se encogió en la silla, abrazándose las rodillas contra el pecho y apretando los dientes. Sus ojos se movían alrededor, finalmente encontrando un par de mariposas brillantes revolotenado en formación de entrecruzamiento a través del techo. Observó a ambas con jadeos pensativos ya que se separaron, volando hacia los extremos opuestos de el departamento.

-Está bien... -

Saltando de su silla, corrió a través del dominio. Twiligth siguió frenéticamente una mariposa, llegando y acercándose gradualmente hacia la ventana de cristal en la sala de estar, sólo para que se evapore a la luz del sol que se filtraba desde afuera. Jadeante, Twiligth se dio la vuelta, al ver a la última mariposa que volaba por las escaleras. Ella saltó tras la eterea mariposa, un pie resonando contra el suelo más fuerte que el otro, porque este aun tenia un zapato. Ella siguió la anomalía en cuanto a la pared , al lado del dúplex vecino, donde desapareció de la vista.

-¡Maldita sea!-

Ella dio una palmada en la barandilla de madera de sus escaleras, luego se apoyó contra la pared con un suspiro. Se frotó la barbilla profunda en sus pensamientos, entonces cojeando derrotada, bajo de nuevo a la primera planta.

Allí, ella se detuvo junto a la nevera, abrazándose a sí misma.

-... ... ...-

Por fin, ella se encogió de hombros, se dio la vuelta y abrió la nevera. Sacó una lata de refrezco abrió la tapa, y se inclinó para un tomar un sorvo…

….sólo para que un caleidoscopio de brillantes mariposas se disparan y revolotearan en su rostro.

-Waaaaaaaaaaaa!- Ella se sacudió, saltando hacia atrás, colocando una mano sobre su pecho. Con los ojos muy abiertos, miró hacia el techo.

Las mariposas recogidas en las esquinas de la habitación, flexionan sus alas, a continuación, disueltos en corrientes de brillo cósmico y rosa.

Mordiendo la parte inferior de su labio, Twiligth miró la lata de aluminio en su mano. Ella miró hacia abajo la tapa, se estremeció, luego vertió el contenido burbujeante en el fregadero de la cocina antes de subir torpemente por las escaleras.

No habría nada más relajante que una ducha de vapor caliente.

Twiligth enjabonó sus brazos y hombros con una esponja de jabón espumoso. Con un suspiro de relajacion, ella se puso de pie una vez más bajo la regadera, enjuagando bien el cabello y parte superior del torso con agua que fluye caliente.

Sonriendo, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y llegó a través de la cabina de ducha. Su mano se acercó al estante champú hasta que sintió las curvas reveladoras de su botella. Presionando hasta que la tapa este abierta, se sirvió una generosa cantidad en su cabellera húmeda.

Sin embargo, en lugar de la esencia del alma limpieza de melocotones y lavanda ...

... sintió una masa agitada de alas suaves que caían sobre su cabeza.

-¿Eh?- Twiligth abrió los ojos, la vista fija en un bosque de brillantes ojos compuestos y antenas. -AAAAAAAAAH-

Ella golpeó en el enjambre, y se disolvió en un miasma de color rosa bajo el grifo de la ducha. El agua llevando su esencia mágica hasta que fluía por su figura expuesta en riachuelos luminiscentes.

-! Oh dios oh oh dios, dios oh dios- Ella se sacudió, tambaleaba, perdió el equilibrio y- -OOOMF!- - Cayó a través de la cortina de la ducha. Agua manchando el azulejo y la alfombra alrededor de su cuerpo y de la lona de plástico envuelta a su alrededor como un capullo en colores pastel. -Unnnnngh ...-

El dormitorio de Twiligth Sparkle permaneció en un silencio frío.

Una luz de noche de la luna llena era lo único que iluminaba el lugar de otra manera tenue.

Segundos pasaban.

Minutos.

Poco a poco, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta.

-... ... ...- Una mano temblorosa se aferró al marco. Segundos después, Twiligth apoyó la cabeza , mirando izquierda. Nada. Mirando derecha. Tampoco nada. Con un golpe pesado, caminando en la punta de sus pies la chica entro nerviosa a su habitación, una tarea difícil cuando tienes que sostener una toalla envuelta alrededor de tu figura húmeda todo el tiempo. Una toalla idéntica fue envuelta alrededor de su cabello mojado . Huellas diminutas, que salían de la ducha, manchando el suelo la siguieron cada paso suave por la alfombra en colores pastel.

Una vez que estuvo más de la mitad dentro de su dominio, ella se detuvo. Miró a su alrededor con miradas rápidas como dardos. Mordiendo su labio, ella agarró la puerta de su armario, respiró hondo, abrió lentamente.

Todo estaba en silencio y quieto.

Dándose la vuelta, la Twiligth se acercó a su cama. Se agarró al borde de su edredón de color lavanda esponjoso ... entonces la levantó en un movimiento rápido.

Lo único que encontró fueron sabanas y el colchon. El lugar estaba seguro y a salvo.

La adolescente exhaló. Dándose la vuelta, vio a su mochila sentada en la silla al lado de su escritorio y su computadora. Con una mirada inquisitiva y sospechosa, ella arrastro sus pies, se agarró de la toalla con más fuerza, y se apoderó de la cremallera de la mochila con su mano libre. Después de la cuenta atrás en silencio, ella arrojó la bolsa abierta y se echó hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos.

Todo lo que vio era una pila de libros de texto y carpetas.

Twiligth suspiro de nuevo. Miró a su alrededor ... y finalmente se relajó. Con una sonrisa tranquila, canturreaba para sí misma, se acercó a su armario, y casualmente abrió su ropa interior de cajón

FWOOSH( You gotta love my sound efects XD)! Una ola de insectos de color rosa, como pequeños kamikazes atacando a Pearl Harvor se dispararon hacia ella, dejándola a través del cuarto.

-Aaaaugh! ¿Estás bromeando?! – Grito mientras era tacleada al suelo por una horda de mariposas/fantasmas/kamikaze.

Horas despues...

Muchas horas más tarde ...

La alarma de Twiligth Sparkle comenzó a sonar.

La chica bostezó, dando vueltas en la cama. -Mrmmmfff ...- Su frente se puso tensa, y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas en una pantalla de trinos de protesta tranquila. Sin embargo, llegó a una mano, dio una palmada alrededor de la mesita de noche, y luego finalmente se puso en contacto con el reloj a todo volumen.

La alarma se apagaba, ahogando la sala una vez más en silencio.

-Hmmmm-mmm…..- Poco a poco, los ojos de la Twiligth se abrieron a la tenue luz de la madrugada. Ella sonrió con satisfacción para sí misma. Sus ojos rmiraron el techo, luego los bordes más alejados de su habitación.

Faltaba una hora y media antes de que ella tuviera que irse a la escuela. Bien podría hacer lo mejor de este tiempo.

La chica bostezó... entonces volvió a bostezar.

Sus piernas se movían bajo las sábanas... luego se movieron de nuevo, solo las sabanas, no las piernas.

-... ... ...!- Los ojos de la Twiligth se abrieron de golpe.

Ella arrastró sus tobillos, y luego los tocó juntos ... o al menos intentó hacerlo.

Sus pupilas violetas se contrajeron. Sentada, ella miro por sobre su edredón.

Una sola mariposa que brilla intensamente salió volando.

-¿Eh?- Twiligth dijo boquiabierta. Entonces, palideciendo, de un movimieto saco toda la frazada.

Una capa entera de mariposas se aferraba a su pijama, brillando, más brillantes que el alba naciente.

-Aaaaaaugh!- Ella gruñó dando patadas y puñetazos mientras alejaba a los insectos encantados. -Mmmfngh! Guh! Yaaugh! Nnngh! -

Volaron por el aire, disolviéndose, como una explosión, como fuegos artificiales de color malva.

-Rrrnnngh-Quitense… nngh Maldición!- En su lucha, ella rodó completamente fuera de la cama. -Auch!- Cayo de plano sobre su rostro….

Horas despues...

Rarity, Applejack, y el resto de las chicas estaban en el laboratorio de la escuela, riéndose en una conversación casual.

-Pero que demonios…- Dijo Aplejack mirando a Twiligth que acababa de llegar

-Whoah!- Rainbow Dash, se quedó sin aliento.

-Eso no deberia pasar…- Susurro la interina experta en magia tambien conocida como Sunset Shimer-Las representaciones etereas de la magia deberían desvanecerse apenas terminen de ser energizadas…-

-Ooooooh!- Pinkie Pie susurro, con los ojos brillantes. -¡Lindo!-

-¡No!- Twiligth Sparkle jadeaba y suspiraba. Corría de un lado del laboratorio a otro, frenéticamente bateando lejos en una oleada tras otra de mariposas brillantes con su portapapeles. -No son bonitas! Son molestas! Son ... –Ella se callo, híper ventilada , luchando en vano para enderezar su cabello agotado antes de salir corriendo de una pieza de equipo de computación a otra. Se estremeció tan fuerte que apenas podía hablar. - supongo que podrian ser bastante bonitas si no se revolotearan y chocaran como bombardeándome a todas las horas del día!-

-Que es lo que sucede, querida?!- Rarity exclamó.

-¿Eh?- Fluttershy entró en la habitación luego de unos momentos. -¿Qué pasa con todo el ruid- NO-?- Ella gritó, escondiéndose detrás de Rarity -¡Oh mi! ¡Oh Dios mío!-

-Yo N-no se!- Twiligth tartamudeó, humedeciendo los ojos en señal de frustración. -Al principio, era s-sólo algunas de ellas apareciendo en mi camino a casa. Pero en-entonces, comenzaron materializarse en todo mi hogar. Y-yo ni siquiera podía entrar en el autobús a la escuela esta m-mañana, ya que estas pululaban por todo mi cuerpo! -

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando tratas de medir nuestra genialidad, aunque ayer la analizaste así que…!-, Dijo Rainbow Dash. Ella agachó la cabeza mientras un colorido montón de de mariposas paso sobre su cabeza para embestir a Twiligth. -… puedes explicar que, ¿qué pasa?-

-Yo n-no sé!- Twiligth tartamudeó, sollozando. Tropezó a sí misma en una esquina, encorvado y abrazándose a sí misma. -Yo-yo he intentado todo para h-hacer que se vayan! Pero no importa a dónde vaya -

-Bueno, no te preocupes más!-, Dijo Rarity, apretando los puños. -No vamos a dejar que ningún enjambre mágico moleste nuestra amiga! No importa qué tan hermoso y glamoroso sea! -Ella agitó una mano delicada en el aire. -Shoo! Shoo! Malas mariposas brillantes mágicas! Malas! -

-Espera, todos ustedes!- Applejack recogio las mangas de su camisa y se dirigió hacia el armario. -Voy a la meterlos en una caja, o un basurero o algo'-

-¡No! ¡No!- Twiligth corrió y se puso de pie en su camino, los brazos extendidos. -Yo no quiero correr el riesgo de que estas cosas las persigan también a ustedes chicas o que aparezcan en los cajones de su ropa interior!-

-Uhhhhh ...- Rainbow parpadeó.

-Ropa interior ?!- Pinkie Pie se quedó sin aliento, sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos. -¡Lo sabía! Las mariposas eran las que robaban mis tareas todo este tiempo!-

-Esto no es cosa de risa! Sólo ... s-sólo ... -Twiligth apretó los dientes, con fuerza empujando a todas las chicas hacia fuera en el pasillo de la escuela. -Déjanme sola en esto! Yo fui quien las estudió primero! De alguna manera, yo sólo sé que encontraré una manera de hacerlas desaparecer! -

-Bueno ... si tu dices que sí-, dijo Applejack. Ella y las otras miraron en el laboratorio con preocupación. -Pero, en el momento que necesites nuestra ayuda, simplemente grita-

-Esperemos que no llegue a eso!- Y Twiligth cerró la puerta, cerrando con fuerza detrás de ellas. Se dio la vuelta, con la cara de inmediato estrellandoce con una tenue nube de alas rosadas. -Guhhh! RAAAAAR!- Ella dio un puñetazo y bateó en el enjambre, jadeando, sudando. -Yo soy una de las estudiantes mas dotadas del instituto! Tengo que encontrar una solución a esto! Sólo tengo que- -

Como las mariposas separaron, hay Fluttershy estaba al otro lado, abrazándose a sí misma con una mueca nerviosa. -Uhm ... Twiligth?-

-Fluttershy ?!- Twiligth tambaleó, sin aliento. Más insectos se aferraban a su cabello, y ella chilló, empujándolos con olas furiosas de sus dedos. -! Guhhhh- se tambaleó hacia delante, de pie al lado de Fluttershy. -¿Por qué ... por qué no estás fuera con las otras chicas?-

-Mmm no deberias de tratar de solucionar esto sola….-

-Te dije que lo tengo bajo control!- Twiligth quejó, golpeando con fuerza a otra mariposa o dos. Los insectos se llenaron la mitad de la habitación ahora, y ellas se acercaban, formando una nube de colores pastel en torno a las dos adolescentes. -A-alguna manera habra- Ella tragó saliva. -Ohhhhhh Fluttershy ...- Ella sollozó, una vez más, a punto de llorar. -Estoy al limite de mi ingenio! Ellos sólo siguen pululando más y más hacia mi y no puedo deshacerse de ellos! ¡No se que hacer!-

-Yo ... uh ...- Fluttershy sujeto un mechón de su cabello, frotando un pie contra su tobillo. -Yo ... yo creo que sé cómo hacerlas desaparecer.-

-¿Eh ?! ¿¡Tú lo haces?!-

-Sí. Pero ... uhm ... -Fluttershy tragó duro. –Y..yo no creo que te vaya a gustar.-

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!-

-Eso es ...- Las mejillas de Fluttershy se sonrojaron. Evitó la mirada de la Twiligth como la peste. -... Que puede ser que te guste, pero ... las probabilidades son, que no. Y va a estar bien si me odias por ello, quiero decir que tienes suficiente razón pues…-

-Fluttershy, cualquiera sea la manera…- Twiligth apretó los dientes. -Sólo dilo! ¿Sabes cómo deshacerse de estas cosas brillantes mágicas o no? -

-Bueno ... sí ... pero ... p-pero Twiligth, somos amigas y-

-Fluttershy!- Twiligth agarró los hombros de la chica, gruñendo desesperada. -¡Lo juro! Si somos realmente amigas y sabes cómo deshacerste de estas cosas, por favor! Te lo imploro! Haría cualquier cosa y hacerlo no afectara nuestr- Mmmmmmmff! -Los ojos de la Twiligth se abrieron como platos, porque ella estaba en el extremo receptor de un profundo y apasionado beso.

Y Fluttershy estaba en el otro lado, inclinándose, sus manos suaves envolviendo la cintura y el hombro de Twiligth. Pronto, los dos inclinada en un ángulo agudo, con Twiligth arqueando la espalda y Fluttershy colocándose asertivamente sobre ella, labios suaves, que abarcaban todos sus sentidos, y todo dentro del espacio espástico de cinco segundos que parecieron horas para sus corazones acelerados.

Y al final del abrazo, una ráfaga de luz dorada cruzó la habitación, como una supernova. Cada mariposa individualmente se detuvo en seco, convirtiéndose en brillantes cenizas, cayendo sobre las chicas como el más femenino y dulce polvo de hadas, con todo y brillitos dorados

Fluttershy amablemente dejo ir a Twiligth, y la chica se tambaleó sobre sus zapatos, sin aliento, fuera de balance. Ella pasó una mano a lo largo de las curvas de su cabeza-sólo para asegurarse de que estaban allí. Sintió el contorno posterior de las orejas de pony, pero a penas llegaron estas se desvanecieron junto con las sombras tenues de las mariposas que estallaban en brillantina por todas partes. Por fin, la chica estaba libre, y se sentía sin el peso , o el persistente aroma de perfume floral de Fluttershy. Mirando a través de la sala, fijando su rostro en las sonrojadas mejillas de su amiga

-F ... Fl ... Fluttershy ...?- Twiligth chillo con un hilo de voz.

-¡Mira! Eheheheheh ... -Fluttershy apartó un mechón suelto de cabello sobre su oído, sólo para que se caiga suelto de nuevo frente a su rostro. -¡Todas se han ido! ¿No es M-maravilloso? -Ella sonrió tímidamente.

Twiligth simplemente la miro boquiabierta.

-Así que ... uhm ... uhhh ...- Fluttershy retrocedió, tropezó pasado un bote de basura , luego abrió la puerta al laboratorio con una mano temblorosa. Se puso de pie en la entrada, camino nerviosa y tragó saliva-Así que ... uh ... bye!- Y ella se había ido en un borrón de color rosa.

Twiligth de pie en su estupor con la boca abierta. No estaba el aleteo de las alas rosadas etéreas por primera vez en más de doce horas. La chica no estaba preparada para lo inquietantemente solitaria que se sentiría.

Fwump!

Twiligth se dejó caer en un asiento en la mesa de la cafetería de Rainbow Dash.

-Rainbow...- ella jadeó. Fue una hora más tarde, y todavía estaba luchando para recuperar el aliento. -Yo ... uh ... p-podría utilizar el consejo de una amiga leal ahora mismo.-

-Claro que sí Cerebrito!- Rainbow alzo sus pies en la mesa, apoyándose con una sonrisa perezosa. Ella tomó un bocado de fruta y miró al otro lado de la mesa. -Mrmmmff ... ¿qué pasa?-

-Bueno ... eh ...- Twiligth suspiro ... entonces suspiro un poco más. -Se trata de Fluttershy. Creo que podría ... erm ... es decir, yo creo que ella esta mmm enamo… -Susurro tan bajo que no se escucho- ...de de ...mi -Ella parpadeó ... entonces se inclinó hacia delante. -Uhhhhh ... Rainbow Dash?-

Rainbow dio otro mordisco. -Mrmmmff ... ¿Sí?-

-... ... ... ¿De dónde sacaste esas manzanas?-

Rainbow tragó saliva. -¡Oh, qué, estas?- Ella se volvió hacia su mochila abierta que estaba rellena completamente de brillantes, frutas transparentes. -Sí. Je. Desde ayer, que han estado apareciendo a mi alrededor! ¿No es genial? -Ella tomó otro bocado de la brillante manzana. -Mmmmmm ... picante... ¿sabes? Mmmmf ... no hay nada como la comida gratis! Especialmente cuando eres un atleta increíble como yo! ¡Ja! -

Twiligth Sparkle miró, su ceja izquierda retorciendoce ligeramente por el nerviosismo.

Rainbow dio otro mordisco. -Entonces, ¿qué ibas a decir, Twiligth?- Ella masticó y masticó y luego arqueó una ceja. -Hey, ¿pudiste deshacerte de esas molestas mariposas resplandecientes, de todos modos? Meh ... la ciencia es seguro un dolor de cabeza , nunca lo has pensado…?

 **Y corte! Jeje espero que les haya gustado, ahora al aviso, por razones y motivos personales, me tomare un retiro del Fandom, nop no sera permanente, tal vez un par de meses, tengo razones tanto personales como laborales para llegar a esta decisión., gracias por su inmenso apoyo y nos vemos en un tiempo, siempre estare disponible por PM cuando me necesiten, sin mas que decir, gracias por su apoyo y nos vemos la proxima, Matta-ne!**


End file.
